


[NCT]馬克歐巴和東赫的第一次

by Chanwoo_es



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanwoo_es/pseuds/Chanwoo_es





	[NCT]馬克歐巴和東赫的第一次

李馬克最近很喜歡李東赫叫他哥哥，其實也不是最近的事了，只是這個稱謂，似乎在床上更有吸引力，看他嬌喘著馬克哥哥我還想要的時候，李馬克便會更加用力的給他。

說到第一次，李馬克的第一次給了李東赫，但李東赫的不是，所以他傷心了好一陣子。

“馬克哥”小孩穿著oversize的上衣，沒穿褲子甚至沒穿內褲。

“東赫啊快把褲子穿上”李馬克完全不敢看他，背過身去。

“哥不喜歡嗎？”

“我們才交往沒多久”

更重要的是，李馬克沒經驗，他不想在床上像個孩子什麼都不會，讓李東赫興趣缺缺。

“已經一年了歐巴”突如其來的女性化稱呼，還有軟濡的撒嬌音，李馬克已經半勃起了。“哥哥也很想要不是嘛？”

“東赫別摸”小孩伸出他的手撫摸著李馬克私處外的褲襠。

“好嗎哥哥”李東赫靠近李馬克的耳朵又小聲的說了一句，“我已經潤滑好了”

李馬克發覺已經無法拒絕他，所以想搶回主導位置，翻個身就把嬌小的小熊壓在身下。

“東赫今天怎麼就一直誘惑我呢？真的當哥是木頭嗎？”

“那哥就快點來填滿東赫嘛”李東赫不知羞恥為何物的說著，還攬著李馬克的脖子來了個法式熱吻。

說起做愛這件事李馬克完全沒有經驗，但是接吻李馬克和李東赫還是做的比較多的，所以親完李東赫是先輕推他讓他不要再親的那個。

“哥哥摸摸東赫”李馬克立刻幫李東赫打起來，李東赫好像十分舒服的閉眼享受著，有時還忍不住哼了幾聲輕吟。

“東赫和別人做過吧？”李馬克雖然已經知道，但是還是想問他。

“嗯哥哥嫉妒嗎？”李東赫輕笑，“可是我現在最喜歡哥哥，而且哥哥的好大。”

“是因為我大才喜歡？”

“因為你是李馬克才喜歡”李東赫含笑回答，沒等李東赫準備好，李馬克直接闖入。“啊哥哥”

“疼嗎？”李馬克有些心疼的要抽出來，但是太緊移動都很困難。

“還好，哥哥再擠一些潤滑”李東赫遞過去一瓶透明的液體，李馬克往自己身下糊裡糊塗的擠了一堆，果然有比較順暢，但是床上也亂七八糟。

好舒服，比自己打還要舒服上百倍，李馬克抽插了幾下，充滿腦中的想法，除了李東赫怎麼能這麼可愛之外，就是這個。

“哥哥好大……動一動……啊……哥……哥哥”

“東赫舒服嗎？”

“好舒服……再大力一點……哥哥要把東赫操暈了……”

李馬克努力的耕耘著李東赫也沒閒著，他美好的聲音呻吟起來，甜膩的讓人想咬他一口。而李馬克也這麼做了，在李東赫身上留下大大小小的草莓。

“哥哥不是騙我的嗎？第一次怎麼可能……唔……這麼會……好舒服啊……”

“傻孩子”李馬克又親了親李東赫的臉蛋，真的是怎麼看都覺得可愛。

“我要射了……哥哥……慢點……”沒叫幾下，白濁就射在李東赫的身上和李馬克的身上，而李馬克也沒忍住，感覺快到的時候很快抽出來射在了李東赫臉上。

“哥哥!你怎麼射人家臉上”李東赫看起來不是很開心，但說出的話還是帶著嬌氣，一點也不像真的生氣。“東赫生氣了!哼!”

“東赫別氣，哥哥抱抱你。”李馬克用力的擁住他，李東赫也馬上回抱，兩人溫馨的躺在床上。

這大概就是第一次他們做愛的光景，所以之後李馬克就食髓知味的每次都要求他叫一些歐巴呀或是哥哥的，單純叫他Mark lee他也覺得性感。

End.


End file.
